YOU are ME
by KuroAmalia
Summary: Ketika kembar tak selalu sama. Inilah perbedaan kau dan dia. GOM & Reader. Chap 3 : Midorima Shintarou. / "Aku tidak suka ramalan bintang" / "Aku hanya membantunya saja-nodayo" / "Kau menyukai kakamu, kan?" / "Kapan kau?" /. Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Namaku Kuroko (name). Salam kenal!" ujar-nya dengan nada semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**YOU are ME**

**Disclaimer : chara kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Ane hanya meminjam**

**Rated : K+ / T**

**Genre : Family. Ada friendship dan humornya mungkin**

**WARNING : ABAL, OOC, ALUR GAJETOT, TYPO, DLL.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chap 1 : Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

_**Kuroko POV**_

"_Ketika kembar tak selalu sama"._ Ungkapan yang sangat legendaries ketika seseorang melihat 2 anak kembar yang berbeda. Aku mengalaminya. Aku.. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aku melihat dirinya dengan tatapan datarku. Dan kurasa dia tak suka aku melihatnya seperti ini. Diapun disuruh sensei dan duduk disebelah Aomine-kun. Dan kurasa dia menjadi sangat badmood.

Namanya Kuroko (name). akan kujelaskan mengapa kami berbeda, padahal aku dan dia kembar.

* * *

**1\. Cerewet**

Aomine-kun mengatakan kepadaku jika (name) sangat cerewet dan hampir sama dengan Kise-kun. Berbeda denganku yang pendiam.

* * *

"Huff… payah sekali gurunya! Lebih baik aku tidur…" ujar Aomine sambil menguap. Kau pun melirik Aomine dan memandangnya sinis.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat Kuroko?" tanya Aomine. ( **A/N : Aomine memanggilmu Kuroko** )

"Tidak. Aku hanya bingung kenapa Oniichan-ku bisa bersahabat dengan orang dekil dan ehm.. jorok sepertimu. Apakah oniichan-ku sudah kau buat buta ya?" sindir dirimu dengan pandangan jijik.

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak baka!" ejek Aomine kedirimu. Kau hanya sweatdrop sekaligus marah. Sweatdrop karena orang dekil didepanmu tidak melihat dirinya sendiri, dan marah karena dia mengatakan bahwa kau baka.

"Baka?! Kau yang baka! Orang sepertimu bagaimana bisa masuk SMP Teiko yang elit ini?! Ah! Jangan-jangan kamu nyogok ya?!" kau dengan entengnya mengatakan hal itu. Tentu saja membuat Aomine marah.

"Aku tau bahwa mukaku sangar dan terlihat bodoh! Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan yang namanya nyogok! Nyogok saja aku tak tau apa artinya!" sangkal Aomine dengan teriakan yang tertahan. Kaupun hanya facepalm.

"Kau! Bakamine-san! Menjauhlah dari oniichan-ku dan diriku! Kau sangat bodoh! Aku tak mau oniichan dan diriku tertular kebodohanmu!" kau pun mentamengkan dirimu dengan buku paket. Dan menyender di dinding dengan wajah khawatir.

"TEMEE!" Aomine pun mulai berusaha menjitak dirimu. Tapi kau menghindar. Dan ajang saling pukul dan menghindar itupun sangat berisik hingga membuat kau dan Aomine berada diluar kelas.

"Gara-gara kau aku juga dihukum kan?!" kau menuduh Aomine.

"Apa?! Teme! Kau yang mulai duluan?!" sergah Aomine.

"sudah salah gak mau ngaku?! Cowo macam apa kau?!

"Kau juga! cewe macam apa kau ini?! Ukuran dadamu saja hanya B-cup!" teriak Aomine. Hingga yang didalam kelaspun mendengar itu. Dan tentu banyak yang menahan tawa didalam kelas.

"U-urusai! Cowo mesum!" kau pun menahan malu. Dan tentu saja keributan kau dengan Aomine terus berlanjut.

* * *

**2\. Hawanya tak terlalu tipis**

Midorima-kun mengatakan bahwa (name) tidak invisible seperti aku. Ia mengatakan bahwa mungkin (name) kadang menghilang begitu saja, tapi mungkin beberapa saat kemudian kau bisa merasakannya kembali.

* * *

Saat itu, dirimu sedang berada didalam Gym. Membantu Momoi yang memberikan handuk dan minuman ion. Kenapa kau bisa membantunya, karena Momoi memaksa tentu saja. Dan saat itu Akashi dan pelatih sedang pergi kesuatu tempat. Dan Nijimura-senpai juga Midorima tidak melarangmu untuk membantu Momoi.

"ngomong-ngomong, kau benar-benar kembarannya Kuroko?" tanya Nijimura. Kau pun hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak dari awal kau masuk SMP ini?" tanya cowo A

"Itu karena pada awalnya aku tidak mau masuk SMP yang sama dengan oniichan. Itu akan membuat gempar satu sekolah. Dan mungkin teman-temanku dan oniichan akan susah memanggilku." Jawabmu sambil tersenyum masam.

"Ngomong-ngomong? Dimana Tetsu?" tanya Aomine. Yang lain hanya menengok kanan kiri mencari Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi tidak ketemu juga. kau yang merasa risih segera menunjuk oniichanmu yang berada disebelah Aomine.

"Bakamine-san, oniichan berada disampingmu baka!" tunjukmu sambil sewot kepada Aomine.

"Uwaaa! Tetsu! Kenapa kau tidak seperti adikmu saja? Kau membuatku jantungan!" geram Aomine yang membuat Kuroko pundung seketika.

"Terus, (name)-chan dimana?" tanya Momoi. Yang lain pun mencari dirimu. Tapi ga ketemu juga.

"Kenapa anak ini juga menghilang tiba-tiba-nanodayo." Midorima menghela nafas. Tapi seketika ia bisa melihat dirimu yang sedang menenangkan kakakmu yang pundung.

"Dia disana-nanodayo" Midorima menunjukmu. Yang lain ada yang kaget ada juga yang nggak. Kaget karena tiba-tida ada disitu. Dan yang nggak kaget peristiwanya ya kayak Midorima gitu.

* * *

**3\. Cantik, Imut dan tidak terlalu polos**

Kise-kun mengatakan bahwa (name) itu imut. Momoi-san mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak terlalu polos. Berbeda denganku yang mengatakan bahwa diriku kelewat polos.

* * *

"Huwaaa! Kuroko-chan sangat imut-ssu! Ne Kurokocchi, bolehkah kujadikan dia pacarku?" tanya Kise sambil memeluk dirimu dengan erat hingga tak bisa bernafas.

"Hoi Kise! Kau membuatnya tak bisa bernafas! Dan aku juga ingin berpacaran dengannya! Boleh kan, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine sambil melepaskanmu dari pelukan Kise kepelukannya.

"Jangan! Nanti kau bisa diperlakukan macam-macam oleh Dai-chan!" sergah Momoi.

"Ma-maksudnya di 'itu'-in?" tanyamu menatap Momoi. Momoi pun hanya mengangguk dan ekpresimu menjadi horror. Dengan segera kau melepaskan dirimu dari Aomine dan memeluk Momoi.

"Tidaaakk! Aku tidak mau melakukan 'itu' dengan Bakamine! Aku masih ingin membesarkan oppaiku seperti Momoi-chan dan masih ingin perawan sampai usia 20 tahunn!" teriakmu. Seketika suasana pun menjadi hening.

"Kuro-chin, Apa kau yang mengajarkan itu kepada (name)chin?" tanya Murasakibara yang menghentikan acara makannya karena teriakanmu barusan.

"Tidak. Aku pun tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud membesarkan dan 'itu'." Kuroko hanya menggeleng. Dan aura polos Kuroko Tetsuya pun membuat semua yang ada disitu bahwa Tetsuya lebih polos ketimbang adiknya.

* * *

**4\. Milkshake**

Mungkin inilah kemiripanku dengannya. Kami berdua suka Milkshake. Tapi, ada perbedaan diantara itu. Seperti yang dikatakan Murasakibara-kun.

* * *

Hari ini GoM+Momoi+kamu sedang berada di Maji Burger. Semua memesan burger / kentang dan soda. Kecuali Kuroko tentunya. Dan yang mengagetkan adalah kau memesan Milkshake juga. bedanya sih, Kuroko Vanilla Milkshake, dan kamu Chocolate Milkshake.

"Kupikir Kurokocchi dan Kuroko-chan benar-benar berbeda-ssu. Ternyata mereka berdua suka Milkshake juga." ungkap Kise yang diikuti anggukan dari GoM minus Kuroko dan kamu.

"Aku tak terlalu suka Milkshake, kok." Sergahmu sambil menyeruput Chocolate Milkshake yang dingin itu.

"Eh? Tapi (name)-chan minum Milkshake, kan? Dan kau tak mau memakan kentang goreng ataupun burger." Tanya Momoi.

"Aku hanya ingin minum Milkshake karena ingin. Bukan seperti oniichan yang setiap hari minum Milkshake." Jawabmu.

"Lalu apa bedanya?" tanya Aomine.

"(name)-chin minum Milkshake ga setiap hari seperti Kuro-chin. Tapi dia tetap suka. Selain itu, (name)-chin lebih suka rasa cokelat ketimbang rasa vanilla Kuro-chin. Benar kan?" tanya Murasakibara sambil mengunyah burger Super Deluxe-nya.

"Yap! Kurang lebih seperti itu!" jawabmu dengan semangat. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap Murasakibara.

"Kalau soal makan dia hebat sekali" batin mereka semua.

* * *

**5\. Sadis dan kuat**

Akashi-kun mengatakan bahwa (name) itu sadis dan kuat. Aku awalnya juga bingung. Tapi mungkin aku akan mengerti setelahnya.

* * *

Hari ini kamu sedang bertengkar dengan si Ahomine. Tentu saja setelah mendapat izin dari Akashi, kamu boleh menghukumnya dengan caramu.

"Bakamine! Coba koprol 10 kali! Habis itu kayang dari posisi berdiri 15 kali!" perintahmu. Yang lain hanya tertawa miris melihat perintahmu ke Aomine yang menurut Akashi sadis.

"Hah? Koprol?" tanya Aomine.

"Iya! Cepat lakukan!" teriakmu. Dengan berat hati, Aomine melakukannya. Ekspresi Aomine yang kesusahan itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri. Bahwa kaupun sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat Aomine kayang tapi gagal. Yang ada pas kayang Aomine nyungsep terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Dan itu membuat semuanya tertawa.

"tak kusangka kau punya hukuman seperti ini (name)" ujar Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Benarkah? Baguslah" kau pun tersenyum bangga sambil menahan tawa.

Soal kuat, Aomine juga setuju. Aomine pernah dihempaskan ke ring basket hingga ring basket itupun terjatuh dan rusak. Anehnya, bukannya kau yang mesti ganti rugi melainkan Aomine.

Kau juga pernah mendobrak pintu Gym hingga pintunya patah. Dan untuk itu kau harus menggantinya. Kau juga pernah menonjok dinding hingga retak kemana-mana, juga menghancurkan kaca jendela beserta tralisnya dalam sekali pukulan.

Dan itu membuat beberapa orang trauma denganmu yang kekuatannya jauh lebih banyak daripada kakakmu yang bisa dikategorikan lemah ( **author digampar** )

* * *

Tapi… walaupun (name) berbeda dari diriku, asal aku dan dia saling mengerti, mungkin kami akan mirip.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN / TBC **#digamvar**

* * *

_**Curhatan tijel :**_

**Apa ini?! Bukannya ngelanjutin yang lain malah bikin ff baru! Amelo Cuma mau nyoba bikin one-shoot, tapi hasilnya kayak begini! Tijel kan, Amel juga tau kok! Ancur banget! apalagi bagian Milkshake! huwaaa! *nangos diatap* #lah**

**Ide ini Amelo dapatkan dari novel PBC ( Pink Berry Club ) yang judulnya sama. Yaitu You Are Me. Ya udh Amelo nyoba bikin aja. Oh ya, bagi yang mau req siapa chapter depan boleh kok. Sekalian kasih saran boleh. So….**

**MIND RnR MINNA?**

**Sampai jumpa di kembaran berikutnya #?**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Namaku Akashi (name). Salam kenal!" ujar-nya dengan semangat 45. Tak lupa menatapku dengan tatapan kemenangan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**YOU are ME**

**Disclaimer : chara kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Ane hanya meminjam**

**Rated : K+ / T**

**Genre : Family. Ada friendship mungkin**

**WARNING : ABAL, OOC, ALUR GAJETOT, TYPO, DLL.**

**A/N : pas cerita dimulai, yaitu kejadian kamu, maka Amel ganti jadi normal pov**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

**Chap 2 : Akashi Seijuuro**

**_Akashi POV_**

_"Ketika kembar tak selalu sama"._ Ungkapan yang tak mungkin terjadi saat aku dan dia masih kecil. Tetapi, hal itu terjadi. Dan merupakan hal biasa untukku

Aku melihat dirinya dengan tatapan datarku. Dan dia malah menatapku sinis. Ia duduk didepan Shintarou. Kurasa ia akan membuat masalahnya lagi kali ini.

Namanya Akashi (name). akan kujelaskan mengapa kami berbeda, padahal aku dan dia kembar.

* * *

**1\. ****Tidak terlalu pintar?**

Daiki mengatakan bahwa (name) otaknya sebelas-duabelas lah sama dengan dirinya. Mungkin hampir sama dengan Ryouta. Berbeda denganku yang mempunyai otak yang sempurna.

* * *

"ERO!"

"PENDEK!"

"HITAM!"

"CULUN!"

"DEKIL!"

"CEREWET!"

"Kalian bisa diam tidak?!" teriak Momoi menengahi adu mulut antara (name) dan Aomine.

"Salahkan Ahomine ini! Masa' dia mengerjakan Fisika saja tidak bisa! Ini kan mudah!" teriakmu sambil menunjuk Aomine.

"Huh! Aku kan hanya salah ngitung Baka! Tidak perlu sampai segitunya!" balas Aomine sengit.

"Ba-baka?! Aku tidak baka!" kau mengelak.

"Untuk ukuranmu itu termasuk baka! Mengerjakan soal bahasa Jepang saja hampir salah semua! Apalagi pelajaran sejarah, nilaimu pernah mendapat 0, kan?!" jawab Aomine yang membuatmu ceming ditempat.

"Apa?! Me-memangnya kau sudah senang dengan pelajaran Sejarahmu yang tinggi?! Nilai-nilai pelajaran utama seperti matematika dan Ipa saja kau mendapat nilai 4. Apa-apaan itu?!" balasmu tak kalah sengit.

"Untuk Aomine sih memang sudah biasa-nodayo. Tapi kau adalah adik dari seorang Akashi yang jenius itu. Apa kakakmu tak pernah mengajarimu?" tanya Midorima.

"Ya-yah… kalau diajarin Oniisama yang ada aku malah mati suri." Jawabmu sambil terkekeh.

"Kau dilempari dengan gunting?" tanya Momoi.

"Ya."

"Kau benar-benar teman kami-ssu! Tak kusangka adik Akashicchi otaknya setara denganku!" teriak Kise bahagia sambil memelukmu.

"Tapi, (name). aku tak akan segan-segan mengajarimu malam ini. Daiki dan Ryouta belajarlah lebih giat! Jika perlu Shintarou atau Tetsuya mengajari kalian! Akan lebih baik jika Satsuki membantu Daiki yang IQ-nya yang sudah seperti orang idiot." Titah Akashi untuk memberikan mereka semangat. Karena ulangan semester sudah beberapa hari lagi.

"Oniisama jangan melempar gunting ya."

"Tidak jika kau bisa menjawab dengan benar semua soalku."

"Ba-baik…" jawabmu dengan emot "QwQ"

* * *

**2\. ****Sadis namun baik hati**

Shintarou bilang bahwa (name) itu sadis. Bahkan melebihiku. Tetapi, dia sangat baik hati. Walaupun Shintarou mengungkapkannya secara tidak jelas menurut orang biasa.

* * *

Soal kesadisan, kau hampir sama dengan Akashi. Mungkin saat belajar kau mempelajari tekhnik melempar gunting dari Akashi. Nilaimu juga sudah membaik. Kamu sadis Seperti kali ini, kau menendang Aomine di Gym. Entah karena apa Amel juga tak tau.

"Beraninya kau! Kau tak akan kumaafkan!" teriakmu menendang Aomine hingga membuatnya terlentang. Dan kau pun meloncat dan mendaratkan kakimu di punggung Aomine.

"GAH!" teriak Aomine.

"Minta maaflah pada Mido-kun! Kau sudah mematahkan kacamatanya! Ayo minta maaf!" titahmu sambil mengacungkan gunting yang kau pinjam dari Akashi.

"Ba-baiklah… maaf Midorima." Ujar Aomine sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Hmm… dia baik. Seperti malaikat bertubuh iblis. Ta-tapi bukan aku memujinya! Aku hanya melihat dia seperti di anime-anime gitu!" ujar Midorima dengan wajah memerah. Amel tidak tau bahwa Midorima menyukai anime.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini-nodayo!" ( loh kok Shin-chan denger? Owo )

"Kau terlalu berisik-nodayo!" ( *amel pundung ditempat* )

* * *

**3\. ****Cantik tapi Otaku dan Ceroboh**

Ryouta mengatakan bahwa (name) itu sangat cantik. Tetapi, sayangnya (name) hanya menyukai lelaki 2D. apalagi dia termasuk ceroboh tingat akut.

* * *

"Ne… Akashi-chan. Berhentilah main PSP-mu itu. Apakah game vn didalamnya sangat menarik-ssu?" tanya Kise sambil cemberut.

"Sangat menarik! Aku ingin bernyanyi dengan Miku-chan! Karena itu aku harus dengan benar bermain vn ini!" jawabmu dengan semangat berkobar-kobar.

"Ne, (name)-chan. Dibanding Ki-chan, apa kau lebih menyukai Ka.. ehm.. Kano dan.. Ku… Kuroha itu?" tanya Momoi sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Tentu saja! Mereka keren! Apalagi Kano! Kyaaa! Tapi Kuroha juga keren, kok! Walaupun dia jahat tapi aku tetap suka!" jawabmu sambil ber-fangirl ria.

"_Wajar dia jahat, karakter yang disukainya aja jahat semua_" batin semuanya minus dirimu dan Akashi

"(name). ambilkan soda yang ada dikotak itu. Dan bagikan ke mereka." Titah Akashi sambil mengambil PSP milikmu. kau hanya menurut sambil mengeluh. Akashi melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakanmu di PSP. Di layar menampakan sebuah Vocalolid dengan nama Hatsune Miku. Ia sedang meminta pendapat tentang baju yang ia pakai.

"(name) menganggap ini seru?" batin Akashi. Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Ini sodanya…" kau mulai berjalan menuju arah mereka. Tapi, kau malah tersandung tali sepatumu sendiri dan melempar semua soda tersebut.

"Uwah!"

#PRAK #BRUK #CREK #DUAK #MEONG! **(kucingnya kena soda lemparan kamu /mel )**

"Hoi! kalo ngasih jangan dilempar gitu, dong!" protes Aomine.

"Huwee.. bajuku basah-ssu!" rengek Kise.

"Makasih sodanya Akashi-chin ( maksudnya kekamu )" kata Murasakibara yang berhasil menangkap sodanya.

"Gya! Tetsu-kun pingsan terkena kaleng soda!"

"Huwee… Kurokocchi bertahan-ssu!"

"Tak hanya kita. Kucing pun terkena-nanodayo."

"(name)!"

"Huweee… gomennasai oniisan!"

"Yaampun..." Akashi pun menepuk keningnya.

* * *

**4\. ****Gunting**

Mungkin inilah kemiripanku dengannya. Kami berdua suka gunting. Tapi, Tetsuya menyangkal hal itu.

* * *

Hari ini Akashi sedang badmood parah. Gom minus Akashi dan kamu pun berusaha menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Akashi. Tapi, kamu mau berusaha menjauh pun percuma. Karena Akashi memintamu untuk mendekat. Bukan untuk menghajarmu, melainkan meminta sesuatu darimu.

"Ryouta! Berhenti merengek!"

"Ta-tapi.. Aominecchi…"

"Kubilang berhenti! (name) sini!" panggil Akashi dan kamu pun mendekat.

"Berikan aku 'itu'!"

"Jadi… oniisan manggil karena itu?" kamu pun memasang muka bosan.

"Hem?" Akashi mengeluarkan aura super gelap yang membuat siapapun tercengang dan ngibrit ketakutan. "kau bilang apa?"

"Ti-tidak! Ini!" kau pun memberikan 5 gunting ke Akashi. Dan Akashi melemparkannya ke Kise. Kamu pun ngesot/? kearah Momoi dan Kuroko yang sedang berlindung.

"aku tidak tau (name) suka gunting juga." ujar Momoi agak ketakutan.

"Aku bawa gunting banyak bukan karena aku suka." Elakmu. Sambil berdiri.

"Jadi?"

"Akashi-san membawa banyak gunting untuk Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko yang wajahnya udah pucat.

"Maksudnya?"

"Jadi gini loh. Aku kan masuk klub keterampilan, gunting sangat penting. Karena itu aku membawa gunting. Tapi, karena aku rada ceroboh, aku akhirnya bawa banyak gunting. Dan Oniisan kayak memanfaatkan itu." Jawabmu sambil sweatdrop ditempat.

"Begitu rupanya… Akashi-kun mengerikan sekali. Bisa memanfaatkan adik sendiri." Batin Momoi dalam hati.

* * *

**5\. ****Pendek dan terampil.**

Atsushi mengatakan (name) pendek. Aku mengakuinya. Kata Satsuki dia sangat terampil. Bisa mengajarkan Satsuki memasak makanan yang lumayan enak.

* * *

Satu masalah yang sangat merepotkan. Kamu selalu diejek oleh Aomine karena tinggi badanmu. Kenapa? Karena kamu lebih pendek sedikit dari Kuroko. Dan jika kamu ditaruh disamping Murasakibara, yang ada malahan kayak bapak ama anak. Yah.. masih mending sih kalo kakak ama adik. Bapak ama anak?

"kenapa ada anak sd disini?" tanya Aomine mengejekmu.

"Aku bukan anak sd tau!"

"Anak sd. Karena tinggi badanmu seperti anak sd."

"bukan! Ahomine-nya aja yang tinggi banget kayak anak sma!"

"Tidak. Mine-chin tidak tinggi. Justru Akashi-chin aja yang kependekan seperti anak TK." Ujar Murasakibara. 1 jumbo panah inner menembus dirimu. Sedangkan Aomine dan Kise tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Dihari lain, Momoi pernah membuat bekal untuk Kuroko. Tapi Kuroko menolak dengan halus. Tapi Momoi memaksa, karena masakan kali ini tidak gagal.

"Cobalah Tetsu-kun! Masakan kali ini tidak gagal, kok!" ujar Momoi sambil menunjukan kotak bekal.

"memang tidak gagal, tapi hancur Satsuki." Ejek Aomine yang mendapat tendangan dari Momoi.

"Aku membuat ini bersama (name)-chan! Tidak gagal kok! Ya kan (name)-chan!" kata Momoi sambil menengok kearahmu. Kamu pun hanya mengangguk.

"Cobalah Kuroko-kun. Enak kok." Katamu meyakinkan Kuroko. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan menerima bekal dari Momoi.

"Terima kasih banyak Momoi-san." Kuroko pun membuka kotak bekal tersebut. Didalamnya ada nasi kepal balut nori, telur dadar, dan Karage. Ajaibnya, warna makanannya sangat normal. Berbeda jauh dari biasanya.

"Te-he. Cobalah Tetsu-kun!" Kuroko pun mencoba telur dadar terlebih dahulu. Ia melebarkan bola matanya.

"O-oishi…" kata Kuroko. Membuat Aomine kaget.

"Yang benar Tetsu?! Coba!" Aomine pun mengambil karage dan nasi kepal. Ia pun memakannya dan melebarkan matanya.

"Satsuki! Ini serius buatanmu?!" ucap Aomine tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Tapi dibantu sama (name)-chan juga sih. (name)-chan kan terampil, dan ia bahkan bisa mengajarkanku membuat bekal yang enak seperti ini!" jawab Momoi.

"uwwoohh hebat! Seperti penyihir saja bisa membuat masakan ancur Satsuki menjadi seperti ini!" Aomine berdecak kagum. Tapi decakan kagum itu dibalas tendangan Momoi. Kau pun hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

walaupun (name) berbeda dari diriku, asal aku dan dia saling mengerti, mungkin kami akan mirip. Karena kami satu ibu, satu nama marga, dan juga satu saudara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**~OMAKE~**

"Tapi, Akashi-san memang pandai memasak ya. Akashi-kun tidak bisa memasak loh sebenarnya." Ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Yang benar Kurokocchi?"

"Iya. Dia ingin membuat Kare instant saja rasanya aneh. Yah walaupun tak separah buatan Momoi-san."

"Itu benar Kuroko-kun! Oniisan pernah ingin membuat sup tofu sendiri. Tetapi, sup tofu itu gagal total. Karena rasanya hambar dan tofunya terlalu mekar semua!" tambahmu.

"Wahahaha… Akashi yang serba bisa ternyata tak pandai memasak! Wahahahaha!" tawa Aomine menggelegar diikuti tawaan dari Kise dan Murasakibara. Juga Midorima dan Momoi yang menahan tawa.

"Karena itu.. kubuat kalian semua akan menjalani hukuman. Termasuk kau Tetsuya juga (name)."

"O-oniisan sejak kapan disitu?!"

"Sejak Tetsuya mengatakan bahwa aku tak pandai memasak. Karena itu, bersiaplah kalian semua."

"HHIIII!"

**~DI EN~**

* * *

**Curhatan tijel :**

**Aneh ya? Amel terlalu maksain ngetik. Kenapa Aomine dinistain lagi? Karena amel pengen aja /plak. Karena amel udh ngebet banget makan baso.. jadi amel pergi dulu! Jaa ne!**

**Akashi : mind to RnR?**

**Sampai jumpa di kembaran berikutnya #?**

**NEXT : DUO TSUN-DERE**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hajimimasite. Midorima (name)-nodayo." ujar-nya malas-malasan. Tak lupa menatapku dengan tatapan sendu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**YOU are ME**

**Disclaimer : chara kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Ane hanya meminjam**

**Rated : K+ / T**

**Genre : Family. Ada friendship mungkin**

**WARNING : ABAL, OOC, ALUR GAJETOT, TYPO, DLL.**

**A/N : pas cerita dimulai, yaitu kejadian kamu, maka Amel ganti jadi normal pov**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**Chap 3 : Midorima Shintarou**

**_Midorima POV_**

_"Ketika kembar tak selalu sama"._ Aku tau hal itu akan datang. Tetapi datangnya secepat ini. Kupikir dia akan tetap jadi adik manis-nodayo.

"Oniisama…" panggilnya lirih. Aku hanya meliriknya.

"Bantu aku ikat rambutku-nodayo. Ini merepotkan…" ia menyerahkan sisir dan ikat rambut. Rambut hijaunya yang panjang itu tergerai berantakan.

"Kau sisir kemudian gerai saja-nodayo. Menurutku lebih manis?"

"Hah?"

"Bu-bukannya aku memujimu-nodayo! Tapi kalau digerai seperti itu sosok perempuan lebih keliatan!"

"Tapi aku lebih suka diikat. Sudahlah Oniisama, bantu aku." Ia kemudian kembali menyodorkan sisir dan ikat rambut. Dengan berat hati aku melakukannya. Dan semua orang dikelas melihat kami bahkan Akashi. Yang menyebalkannya adalah ia menyeringai. Apakah ini lucu!?

Namanya Midorima (name). adik kembarku-nodayo. Dia itu berbeda denganku. Mau tau? Inilah alasannya-nodayo

* * *

**1\. ****Ramalan**

(name) juga suka dengan ramalan. Tapi mungkin ia lebih freak dariku. Itu menurutku-nodayo. Entahlah yang lain, aku tak peduli.

* * *

"Are, hari ini Midorimacchi membawa Dakimakura-ssu. Mana gambarnya…." Kata Kise melihat Dakimakura yang dibawa Midorima. Biasanya bayangan gambar dibenak para pecinta Dakimakura itu adalah cewe/cowo tiduran dengan pose yang bisa para reader pikirkan sendiri. Tapi yang dibawanya adalah Dakimakura dengan gambar makhluk laut kuning yang kita kenal spongebob dan temannya bintang laut bego yang namanya Patcrik.

"Aku tak mungkin membawa Dakimakura dengan gambar aneh-nodayo." Jawab Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Kenapa kau aneh begini sih. padahal adikmu biasa aja." Kata Aomine melihat kau yang normal saja. Memakai seragam, kacamata, dan membawa buku.

"Normal? Lihat stockingnya-nodayo." Midorima menunjuk stocking yang kamu pakai. Err.. gimana ya. Stocking yang kamu pakai itu benar-benar "wow". Gimana gak? Stocking dengan motif macan tutul yang bikin semua orang ilfeel.

"Ini hasil ramalan Oha-Asa?" tanya Momoi.

"Aku tidak suka ramalan bintang Momoi-san. Ramalan itu tidak tepat. Ramalan Shio , mimpi dan GolDar lebih tepat-nodayo!" kau menunjukan buku yang kau baca dengan bangganya. Dan itu berisikan tentang GolDar yang bikin ilfeel semua orang.

_"Ga ada bedanya dengan kakaknya."_ Ujar semua dalam hati.

* * *

**2\. ****Tsun dan Nanodayo**

Aku tak tau mengapa hal ini dipertanyakan oleh amel selaku author gagal ini-nodayo. **( Amel : Hiddoi desu! )**. Tapi menurutku tingkat tsun-nya sebanding denganku. Bu-bukan berarti aku tsun-nodayo! Tapi, hanya menyelaraskannya saja. Suffix "Nanodayo"? aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa memakainya **#ameldigamvarreader**

* * *

"ngomong-ngomong apa Midorima-chan juga tsundere-ssu?" tanya Kise kepo.

"Dari penampilannya kagak." Ujar Aomine melihat kau yang datang dengan pakaian acak adul yang sangat berbeda-ralat-maksudnya sangat jauh dari kakakmu alias Midorima Shintarou.

"Hei lihat! Midorin menghampiri Mido-chan!" ujar Momoi sambil menunjuk Midorima dan menahan lenganmu agar berhenti berjalan. Sejenak kalian tampak beradu mulut hingga terlihat bahwa kamu kalah.

"Apa hanya aku tapi Midorimacchi membantu merapikan dasi Midorima-chan?" tanya Kise mengucek matanya.

"Itu benar Ki-chan. Lihat, sekarang Midorin merapikan rambut Mido-chan!" seru Momoi.

"Daripada dilihat dari jauh mendingan samperin aja." Ajak Aomine menghampiri kau dan kakakmu, diikuti Momoi dan Kise.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kise riang yang membuat kau dan Midorima kaget. Gimana gak kaget? Saat itu Midorima tengah menghapus sisa selai disela pinggir mulutmu dengan saputangannya. Maksudnya sih bersihin, tapi kan menurut orang gimana gitu.

"Ga-gak ngapa-ngapain, kok!" kamu pun menepis tangan Midorima dan pura-pura membersihkan kacamatamu.

"Aku hanya membantunya saja-nodayo." Jawab Midorima agak memerah.

"Yaitu membantu mengikat dasi dan melap mulutnya?" tanya Aomine.

"I-itu bukan urusanmu-nodayo!" kau pun makin panik dan berniat meninggalkan trio Ao-Ki-Momo beserta kakakmu.

"Be-benar-nanodayo! Aku hanya ingin membuat (name) itu sopan dan anggun seperti perempuan lainnya! Aku tak mau namaku tercemar hanya karena punya adik yang tak bisa mengurus dirinya sama sekali-nodayo!" Midorima memalingkan mukanya kesembarang arah.

"Duo Tsundere…" batin Trio-AoKi-Momo

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Midorimacchi dan Midorima-chan memakai suffix "Nanodayo"?" tanya Kise saat GoM berkumpul minus Midorima.

"Entahlah. Bawaan dari lahir kali." Asal Aomine.

"Lagipula menurutku suffix itu aneh." Ujar Kuroko tetap bermuka datar kayak papan kematian. Kenapa harus papan kematian? Amel pengennya itu #ameldibantai

"Gausah dibahas 2 orang itu. Sebaiknya kalian segera latihan." Ujar Akashi dingin yang membuat semuanya bangkit.

_"Tapi itu aneh juga."_ batin Akashi dalam hati. **( Amel : Sei-kun ternyata kepo juga ya! #ameldigunting )**

* * *

**3\. ****Olahraga**

(name) tidak menyukai olahraga. Menurutnya itu melelahkan. Padahal diam-diam sebenarnya ia tertarik saja-nodayo.

* * *

"Midorima-san tidak ingin ikut ke Gym?" tanya Kuroko saat bertemu kamu diperpustakaan sekolah.

"Tidak. Lagipula Oniisama tidak perlu dilihat juga, kan?" balas kau cuek.

"Aku dengar Midorima-san tidak suka olahraga. Padahal Midorima-kun seorang atlit." Tanya Kuroko yang beranjak keluar perpustakaan disusul olehmu.

"Olahraga itu melelahkan. Selain itu setelah olahraga pasti bau keringat, kan. Aku tak suka itu. Apalagi si Bakamine. Baunya itu.. ukh! Harusnya mungkin aku memberikannya Ax* saja-nodayo." Jawabmu sambil membayangkan keringat Aomine yang menurutmu makin membuatnya dekil.

"Lalu, kenapa kau meminjam buku tentang olahraga, Midorima-san? Selain itu jumlahnya ada 3 buku." Tanya Kuroko yang tak berdosa.

"I-itu karena menurutku Oniisama bermainnya belum lumayan benar-nodayo! Aku hanya ingin mengingatkannya saja! Tapi aku kan tidak tau peraturannya! Makanya harus membacanya dulu-nodayo!" kau pun kembali panik.

"Tadi aku sempat melihat wallpaper hp-mu, dan kulihat itu foto Midorima-kun saat melakukan Three-point. Kau menyukai kakamu, kan?" tanya Kuroko yang makin menyudutkan.

"Ja-Jangan melihat privasi orang-nodayo! Ternyata kau orangnya seperti itu! Me-menyebalkan!" kau pun berlari menjauhi Kuroko. Sementara Kuroko tersenyum puas.

* * *

**4\. ****Pintar dan Rajin**

Aku tak tau ia termasuk pintar atau rajin-nodayo. Kedua hal itu tidak terlalu terlihat didalam dirinya.

* * *

Hari ini guru memberikan banyak tugas kepada kau dan Midorima. Niatnya Midorima ingin mengerjakan bersamamu karena menurutnya kau tak akan bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Eh? Pulang nanti langsung ngerjain?" tanyamu dengan nada tak percaya dan malas.

"Makin cepat makin bagus-nodayo." Jawab Midorima.

"Tidak ah. Ada yang harus kulakukan-nodayo." Ujarmu dengan wajah serius.

"Membaca novel pinjaman Momoi?" tebak Midorima yang membuat panik.

"Novel itu harus dikembalikan besok! Aku baru baca ¼-nya. Oh ayolah Oniisama…" kau pun sedikit merengek.

"Baiklah.." Midorima menghela nafas.

Akhirnya malam itu juga Midorima menyicil tugasnya sementara kau sedang membaca novel. Keesokan harinya, kau bilang ada janji dengan temanmu hingga tak bisa mengerjakannya bersama. Keesokanya lagi, ada pesta ulang tahun teman les-mu dan ditunda lagi. Hingga akhirnya seminggu kemudian, deadline tugas banyak itupun dikumpulkan. Dikelas, masih banyak yang belum selesai. Midorima hanya menatapmu khawatir karena kau hanya mendengar lagu lewat earphone dan membaca komik. Tidak mengerjakan tugas apapun. Midorima yakin kalau selama seminggu ini kau dan kakakmu itu tak pernah mengerjakan tugas bersama. Midorima pun menghampirimu.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Midorima.

"Iya." Jawabmu yang tak menoleh dari komik seincipun.

"Mau kulihat-nodayo." Midorima mengulurkan tangannya.

"Didalam tas. Ambil saja-nodayo." Kau pun menunjuk tasmu. Midorima hanya menghela nafas dan mengambil buku untuk tugas. Dan betapa kagetnya saat tugas itu sudah selesai dan tulisannya lumayan rapi.

"Kapan kau?" tanya Midorima tak percaya.

"2 hari yang lalu saat Otousama dan Okaasama mengajak makan malam bersama dengan teman Otousama-nodayo. Aku menolak ikut, bukan? Aku mengerjakan itu." Jawabmu menutup komik yang sudah selesai kau baca.

"Kau mengerjakannya dalam waktu 2 hari?" tanya Midorima lagi.

"Iya. Kenapa?" tanyamu balik.

Midorima hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengembalikan bukumu ketas-mu.

* * *

**5\. ****Sifat**

Sifatku dan dia tidak terlalu jauh-nodayo. Yah mungkin agak berbeda.

* * *

"Midorima-chan cuek sekali-ssu. Sama seperti Midorimacchi." Rengek Kise saat mengingat saat ia menanyakan beberapa hal tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan anak kembar dan dijawab dengan "ya" atau "tidak" saja.

"Namanya juga anak kembar. Pasti sama lah." Jawab Aomine.

"Nyem… tapi.. menurutku.. nyem… Midori-chin (maksudnya ke kau) baik.. kok…" jawab Murasakibara memakan nasi kepal buatan ibunya yang berukuran jumbo.

"Baik karena memberikanmu cemilan kan?"

"Iya…"

"Tapi dia lebih ceria ketimbang Midorin." –Momoi

"Memang benar sih. walaupun agak tomboy ia masih memiliki sifat perempuan." –Kuroko.

Sementara itu kau bersin-bersin tidak jelas diperpustakaan.

~~YOU are ME~~

"Tapi kalian akur ya-ssu." Kata Kise saat melihat aku dan (name) saling membantu saat belajar.

"Asal saling mengerti aku dan Oniisama bisa menjadi akur kok." Jawab (name) disertai senyuman. Akupun hanya mengangguk dan mengusap kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Curhatan tijel :**

**Aneh ya? Amel males ngetik sebenarnya. Tapi demi para reader tercinta amel bakal update lagi. Oh ya.. yang bakal diupdate selanjutnya adalah ff "My Imouto" yang ratednya masih amel pertahankan di T. amel mau kasih spoiler buat "My Imouto" :**

**"Pocky Game?! Serius?!"**

**"Uwaah! Akikocchi sama Aominecchi-ssu!"**

**"Satu langkah lagi!"**

**"Oniisan… Daisuki."**

**"Ternyata memang harus kubunuh."**

**"Akashi Akiko… lumayan untuk dijadikan bahan pembalasan"**

**Amel : nah gimana? Bikin kepo kah? Wkwkwk! Sei siscon itu emang sesuatu. Nah, cukup disini saja sambutannya. Mind RnR?**

**Sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya!**

**NEXT : DUO MODEL**


End file.
